


A good day???

by Chibi_likes_to_write (orphan_account)



Category: Undertale
Genre: Am trying real hard too make it good, F/M, Im not an adult, Point out mistakes pls but don't be too harsh, Reader was abused, Suicide Attempt, Will try regular posts, almost swears, first fanfic, leave suggestions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-07 23:46:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 27
Words: 11,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8821096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Chibi_likes_to_write
Summary: You fall into the underground and after a year of staying with a certain skeleton find out that his "brother" isn't HIS brother. Together you reunite him and his real brother but in the process something happens to you. Will you two everyone together again?





	1. Falling into death

Darkness only darkness, falling to your death. is this to be your long desired end?

"HOWDY I'm flowey,flowey the flower. Golly you must be so confus..ed? Hello is any one there? Ohh SPAGHETTI we got another dead one," you feel a sharp pain as if your brain simulated a knife wound "This is so boring I hate it when they die" it begins to start murmuring about leaving your body to rot.  
"PlEaSe DoNt LeAvE Me I WaNt DeAtH PLEASE" you manage to make out as you open your eyes to see a golden flower gaze down at you satanicly and smiles "Let me take your broken soul so I can.... WHAT THE FRISK IS THIS ITS SO SHATTERED I CANT USE THIS SOUL, ITS NOT EVEN WORKING." It laughs uncontrollably while red tears run down its eyes. Out of nowhere a white fire ball destroys what once was the "flowey" creature and a large goat woman runs up to you and starts talking to you but you zone out " oh... my child your soul it's shattered it's so broken oh no no no no no!" "You haven't even left the ruins and I let you die ohh I'm a horrible mother and guardian,"  
You want to crawl up and die

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it's so short tell me what you think of it


	2. A new friend

"Hush little child I'll take thee away into a land of enchantment and play....la la la la la ...la la la la la ...." The goat figure sings to you while she heals you. A cool white glow is emerging from her finger tips as she carresses your side gently without even slightly touching you. " My child let me introduce my self, I am toriel care taker of the ruins and I will take care of you till you perish for I am now your mother." "ToRiEl I nEeD tO lEaVe To GeT tO mY hOuSe"she looked at you sadly and you groaned "PlEaSe I wIlL CoMe BaCk PLEASE" and surprisingly her expression lightened and she lead you down to a basement where she let you leave through a large purple door afterwards the cold air hit you like a pointy dagger in your side much like that of the pain you felt after encountering flower? Yes that was its name flower. Seeing a large hunk of wood on the floor you try to manuver it but fail and decide to jump over it instead. Walking onwards you hear the crunching of your footsteps in the snow.you wonder how the temperature changes so suddenly and how it can even snow under a mountain but you don't question it further. You feel the urge to stop and as you do you hear a second set of steps you walk faster. SNAP, that large chunk of wood has completely broken into pieces. You are filled with fear and a heart shape emerges from your chest glowing in a mixtures of colours. You run faster and the heart disappears but instead you are greeted to a large gate like structure. "Hey kiddo don't ya know how to great a new friend shake my hand won't ya" you turn to shake the strangers hand only to be greeted by a Skelton with a sickening smile on his face. You grab his hand and he chuckles PHFOOOOOOOOT, wow a woopwee cushion! " heh the old wopee cushion on the hand trick always gets them heheh" he rants on about a job and a brother but you don't listen. "Hey kid you listening?" " Yeah something about your brother Papyrus was it" he looks at you curiously and just shrugs " wanna meet him?" You nod but you really just want to DIE.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter!


	3. Brothers?

You walk slowly while the skeletal figure try's his best to converse with you but fails completely. The snow now covered your thin black shoes yet you feel no cold sensation. When you finally arrive in a snowy town--unsurprisingly named snowdin-- you shift over to a sentry station? You think. Sleeping within the station was a skeleton in an orange hoodie and a half eaten honey jar in his hand. "Welp this is my bro he is quite the lazy bones yet so am I so I'm cool with it," did he just make two jokes yes, yes he did "Wow Sans that's very punny what you did there." And you made one too what the frick? Is wrong? With you? He laughs at the bad joke and slams his hand hard on the station and the orange skelly wakes up and says " Sweet of you to wake me up isn't it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna try upload daily also sorry it's so short today


	4. Souls are what?

"This is paps my brother were supposed to watch for humans so I'll let you fight him you know for his job." " why me bro I did it last," Sans looked at him with void eyes and just stared blankly in paps own void eyes they did this for ten minutes before papyrus gave up and said fine and with that he got up and you felt a strange tug around your heart and suddenly out came a small love heart shaped glowing soul. You already knew how this worked and just before papyrus opened his eyes you braced your self for a hit but instead were greeted to a slightly shocked and confused skull looking bewildered "s...sans I...you w...e look at her soul it's so.....so.. just look" "HOLY BLEEP WHAT IS THAT"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did another today so yeah


	5. I'm.....Broken?

"She's so broken what do we do?" You looked at the glowing object and pondered what was wrong with it then your eyes stopped blurring from your tears and you saw it again. It was only fragments and was covered in black vines across it holding it together it had no colour but instead had a black airy cloud over it that reminded you of HIM and death and suffering you felt so deprived of energy as you could see the heart shapes vines retreat into the cracks and it shattered..

 

BUT IT REFUSED~~~~~~

 

You felt cold skeletal hands on your head and were terrified.you could make out words simple words coming from a single entity to another "she needs......Alphys ...help .....doctor.....oh god.....happened...did you do?" You welcome death and blackness but no you felt determined to find out more about all down here.

Sans view

a red glow filled the room and she was covered in a red mist almost like my own blue magic and then suddenly she awoke scared and fragile but awake all the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think of Sans point of view


	6. Cannot be fixed

Your eyes are so blurry you can' see anything but when they finally clear you sit up and look around you're so cold laying on the floor and your head was bleeding. you were back in snowdin? Yes it seems that way.Letting your mind wander you think of souls and what they are then you remember yours a haunting image indeed. You got up but only had 3 Hp whatever that was and you felt the stabbing pain of the season change and almost screamed but instead fell to the floor and blacked out.

Sans pov 

Where is she? Oh **** she could die and you were dying to find out more about her for she could be important in your soul study's you looked every where for her then finally returned home to see a frantic looking paps although you weren't sure what he was so worried at till you saw a limping figure dripping blood head this way. you tried to make out the figure just in case it was a monster in trouble but only saw the human shape. Wait there is only one human in the underground. You ran over to the limping figure and shook her till your hands were numb then you saw them....the puppet strings what they were doing there you have no idea but still wanted to know....when you woke her you wouldn't tell her or anyone and since paps ran in he hadn't seen them either...phew...

 

Your pov 

You were walking around in a blue void looking for any one or any life but nothing could be seen for miles and miles it was time to give up when you heard " ChIlD LeT Me SeE YoUr SoUl...." so pulled it out but this time it was beating and bleeding too. shocked a new monster appeared in front of you his body almost meting and a face of regret and deep depression with two large scars one from the top of his skull to his eye which was half closed and the other from his other eye so his mout. His mouth was like a thin line with a slight smile on it and he simply frowned and pulled your soul away from you then you were falling into deep darkness and he was watching, he screamed (? If that could be considered a scream) " ReMeMbEr W.D GASTER..."

 

And with that you fell


	7. What's the point?

All these strange dreams have really taken their toll on you and now you feel so worn out that you just lay there, where ever there actually was, and bled. It sure was an interesting looking room you were in it was covered in pictures of a skeleton similar to paps but different he was more bold and hmmm what's the word....oh yes that's it he was very happy looking always smiling in the pictures. On the far wall you could see this a painting of this skeleton standing with Sans they were hugging....happily..... weird. You thought that maybe this was papyrus before something changed him to be so...Lazy? Oh well you can't actually ask Sans so it doesn't matter. Speak of the devil, Sans walked into the room and you looked at him his eyes were deep with concern "So your awake now? Anyway where did you go you were lying there one second then you vanished weird huh?" You sat up and said " I don't know but I remember a goopy monster named uh...he was called...W...W.D...um...W.D Gas...um" Sans cut you off "W.D Gaster?" You were unsure how he knew his name. "Yes how did you know?" Sans looked at his hand and then glanced at you "Well uh he ....he went missing a while ago....some say he fell into the core but we don't really know........anyway what did he say to you and where is he now?" You looked at him puzzled "Um...he said for me to pull out my soul and then he took it off me and I....i..fell down a hole" Sans simply shrugged "Well you're awake and here now so it doesn't matter." You were about to ask him about the monster in the pictures when he disappeared into thin air and all that was left behind was a blue mist. You shrugged it off and lay down to get some real sleep hopefully no weird dreams this time.

Sans POV   
I teleported away and left her I mean I would come back later-I never sleep in that room any more because of pictures of me and paps. Paps...my bro....paps....I miss him so much.... I broke down in tears on the couch. Whenever I cry no noise actually comes out and I feel silenced. Then I remembered her soul what had happened to make it that....zombified it was like no soul I had seen before not even my own cracked soul ever since.....The split and inks and errors fight.... the tears stopped when I thought about how paps would be feeling about his bro....the magnificent Sans heh I'm glad my paps is with some one so inocent thought I really don't trust chara still.... heh that girl I like her she intrigues me so I'll let her stay for a long while

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm off school today so more chapters will come out today than usual


	8. It's been how long?

\---------------A Year Time Line------------- Aka a year later----------------------------- Sans sits on the couch, what a surprise paps was sat there with him. They were both watching mettaton's show barely listening when You bursted in and said "ok first order of business...*sigh* Sans pay your tab at grillbys you too papyrus...remember what happened last time!" While I said that both of their eyes turned into voids and although this happened a lot it always sent a chill up your spine. "Second of all you two go get yourself a grill us for your dinner oK?" They got up and while paps teleported away leaving orange mist Sans asked you what you would eat you just said "ehh I'll find undyne and make spaghetti with her." And with that he was gone.

Sans POV  
I hated it when she did that. She never actually does what she plans and even worse she hasn't eaten in DAYS she is literally a stick-also the mention of spaghetti and making it with undyne really bugs me with paps gone...."Dude why is she still here it's been a year?" Paps was asking me all the time about her but I said it before she intrigues me so I don't know it's nice to see the wired things she does.

Your POV

You didn't go to undyne a nor did you eat spaghetti or anything at all instead you went into the bathroom and threw up your lunch- it was bugging you how fat and ugly you were with your ugly h/c hair it really made you want to go jump of an edge in hot land...some times Sans would see you throw up and ask about it but you brushed it of as being sick and it wasn't to often he would see you so you were fine. Because of the skellys absence you decided to pull out your soul; looking at it made you sick so you decided to get blue colours and draw a soul on the mirror. Of course it didn't even look a tad bit like you soul-- you sighed and washed the colour off. It was way too late when they got back and you went to the sofa and lay down to sleep. It was a horrible night the dream you had was sickening. HE was there with HER and HER all three of them were towering over you, taunting you about how ugly you were and how fat and retarded you are still. You sat there crying HE spoke "This is why no one loves you and why I'm with them, I used you for money, drugs and even more." They laughed chanting horrible words at you as they shunned you away and with that you woke up to some one shaking you screaming to wake up. Sans was crying with royal blue tears drenching his soul...you both calmed down and he sat there silently crying wile you sobbed quietly. With tears still rolling down in his eyes he said " So what was yours about?" You liked at him and he stared into your eyes with concern. "It was about..my...my ex boyfriend....he..I loved him even though he hit me and tortured me and...and...and he cheated on me with....my...my sister and my best.... friend." You sat there and sobbed while Sans comforted you. "He was telling me about how ugly and fat and...stupid I was and why he did it...he said it was because I was a stupid little girl and I deserved a punishment.." Sans sighed   
"You aren't fat or ugly or even stupid and he was just a horrible human being with crazy ideas of Justice and right, you didn't do anything wrong Ok?" You nodded and said "but I LOVED HIM I don't know why but I don't want to be alive anymore!" He looked at his hand and said "That's why you fell or should I say jumped." You nodded and laughed " It's funny I couldn't even kill myself right," you laughed uncontrollably and just sat with Sans. "So what about yours?"   
"Wait you know I had one?"   
"Now I do tell me about it."  
"I....heh...ok,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliff hanger!!!!


	9. Get explaining dude

"Heh well.... I have to explain some confusing stuff first.....here goes....*deep breathe* the Papyrus you know isn't my brother..well not MY REAL brother." You look at Sans confused and he simply...wait he can frown? Ok that's new "My real brother is stuck in a different universe with paps brother....you see there are two other me's who are quite opposites.... there's ink and errror and while ink protects all the universes error well...I'm not quite sure what he does but I don't think it's good and....they fought and error got nightmare paps and ink got dream me I think yeah and they fought and my brother fell through a...um...gap in the timelines where he switched places with Papyrus and well we don't know how to fix it. In the dream I saw him falling with the other me of paps timeline and I guess I just couldn't control myself.....heh I'm so weak..." you look at Sans apologetically and asked " Is that who was in all those pictures with you?" Sans cried his royal blue tears and nodded- you hugged him and he actually hugged you back but he still didn't make any noise even though you could tell he wanted too. "I'll help find a way; I swear it!" You were determined to help Sans and then all of a sudden your soul popped out and glowed red and you could see one of the vines encasing it begin to creep into the cracks which it came from.

Sans POV  
I told her I did it. It still hurt a hell of a lot but as soon as she promised to help me the room lit up and I knew it she had magic some how~~only one human ever had this kind of magic and they were long dead. Hmm I'll look into this later and with that one of the vine thorn things around her soul disappeared and you stared in awe at her magic. She never trained and she was already half as strong as you. "Also I'll help get all of you out of the underground after we save your brother; I'm telling you I will." She looked dead serious and I didn't know what to say so I hugged her once more and with that left for bed.


	10. Time to get started

You were lucky you previously studied history and science because when sans was telling you about his lab and the things in it you understood most things he said. Time to get started on the time line tear up but first sans needed to call ink and dream. There was a multi coloured mist and a sans looking skeleton appeared, he seemed to have a giant paint brush and a several paint splatters on his hoodie, this you thought was ink and he looked at you in awe then whispered to sans something you couldn't make out and sans nodded. Inks star eye grew bigger and his other eye shimmered as he looked at you and said "Hi.. there what's your name? I'm ink protector of the universes!" You backed away slightly and held out you hand "I'm (y/n) nice to meet you ink!" He smiled and then announced that dream would be here soon and just as he finished a blue starry mist appeared and then "Wow...gotta be careful...wait am I in the right place.. Ahhhhh" he screamed as he looked at you and hid behind ink while trembling "Hiimink...waitnoimnotinkhesinkimdreamnicetomeetyoupleasedonthurtme..." you could tell he was shy and you just said "hi dream im (y/n) I won't hurt you." Dream got out from behind ink and looked you up and down then stared at the area your soul was in for a good 2 minutes "Kiddo its rude to stare..especially at people souls." Sans was stood there and dream quickly looked away "I'm sorry but it's just she's got m....you know the thing humans aren't supposed to have and her soul is so cracked and in pain and I...I... it's so interesting.....sans..." then he whispered something eligible to sans "I know dream don't say anything though."  
It was time to get to work, all four of you had been long at work when you shouted "Patience!" They all jumped and looked at you puzzled as you started to explain your plan they listened. "We need a extremely patient soul to power a machine and with that soul we also need determination and kindness, integrity and bravery but how....anyway the souls will power the machine and with that many positive vibes and thoughts and all that the machine will power up and rip a hole in the space time continuum that will allow souls to step through into this timeline and that timeline!" They looked at you amazed and sans said " Jesus kid that was real BLEEEEEP awsome but one problem where are we going to get those souls?" You thought about it then told all of them to bring out their souls while you went to heap a soul chart that you saw while looking around. Bright mist filled the room and you looked at the chart dreams soul was a green colour which meant his virtue was kindness. One down 4 to go; sans soul was a deep royal blue signaling to integrity another one out of the way, inks soul on the other hand was several different colour then he said " I need to clean it , it's covered in paint" his face went light blue and his soul pushed off the paint and shone light blue and there is was he was patient. "We still need determination and bravery...any one know any one else to help?" "Ohh um paps is orange what does that mean?" Sans asked and you replied "Bravery but we still need determination!" They were all puzzled as they stared at you "why not let us see your soul it might be red." Ink said and you pulled it out. It was glowing orange , yellow, violet but most of all red. A faint black would creep in every now and then but it wasn't covered in thorns and vines; but it still had loads of cracks. Sans snatched the chart off you and said " there you go (y/n) your soul just be determined to help and there we go!" You we're beginning to feel useful which made you determined to help more and with that the room lit up red! 

Sans POV  
It was the most beautiful and amazing shade of red I ever saw I felt like I was in heaven but then came down to earth as she pulled it back in. Still I think I like her so she's definitely staying when pap asks about her leaving next time. Speaking of paps I went to get him and when I came back they were all chatting and laughing. "Paps here now lets get to work on this machine (y/n)" she nodded and smiled. "Well me and dream better leave we can't be away from out our aus for too long other wise mischief runs loose heh see you later you three!" And with that ink and dream left. Let's get to work you cracked your knuckles and signalled for (y/n) to come over and help.


	11. It's that time already?

3rd POV  
They stood there watching her and him as they worked together making a new machine and they laughed. "She'll never be able to fix anything and with that brings our entertainment isn't that right Error." Error looked at nightmare and grinned menacingly at the skeleton. "WhY i ThInK Th.th..th*glitches out* ThAt Is A wOnDeRfUlL wAy To BrInG DeStRuCtIoN NiGhT," of course error hated when ink was mad with him or even alone but he knew ink didn't want to see him. It was closing up to Christmas when the two had started inter dimensionally watching the pair of universes as they were destroyed little by little. "Look at her broken soul what could she power with that? So pitiful and needy! Look at them work look at his BLEEP eatin' grin heh I despise him and his perfect relationship with his brother and since they are basically the same I hate that skeleton too! *growls*" this disrupted skelly was way over his head he always acted higher then anyone heck even UF Papyrus isn't as shallow as him.

 

Your POV 

God it was almost Christmas you thought but how did you know that hmm maybe it was your body telling you ohh well never mind "Owww Christ ow ow ow ow!" Sans looked at you as you grabbed you hand and squeezed a cut closed, ou looked at your hand and realised you accidentally reopened a scar your ex gave you several years ago it was in the shape of a triangle and was seriously bleeding. "(Y/n) omg are you alright?...ohh Christ! Look at me come on what's wrong?" Sans said as you showed him your cut " HOLY BLEEP......ok ummm calm down wait here on?" You nodded and sans ran out of the room but as he did you blacked out and began dreaming of how you got the cut...

Darkness and cold flew over and through you as he grabbed your hand and approached you slowly with a small carving knife and he looked straight at you in your eyes. "This is what you get when you try to leave me when you try to go when you try to meet other people...heh....heh.....HEH STAY WITH ME YOU BLEEP." And he stabbed you with the knife three times in a triangle and said "it's a dot to dot puzzle figure it out you BLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP." And with that he joined the dots and laughed while you sat there screaming in pain this whole time crying because you were a stupid cry baby who couldn't control your emotions well enough......you were stupid....to listen to him.....or to have loved him.......all he did was hurt you........but you stayed.....WHY WERE YOU SO STUPID SO RETARDED TO THINK HE LOVED AN UGLY COLD IDIOT LIKE YOU.......it doesn't matter he's gone your fine.....safe even...

Sans awoke you after what seemed like hours and you felt relief and safety and even trust....

 

Sans POV  
She had one of the craziest nightmares ever it was insane it was like a horror film and she had to put up with it almost every time she got hurt which luckily was not a whole lot but i did notice every time she had a nightmare a little thin puppet wire would attach itself on to her maybe even ten if it was real bad but every time i woke her up and comforted her a string would break....interesting I made note of this.

Onlooking (errors and nightmares) POV  
"Yes she cries and he comforts her these flash backs nightmares even are the perfect way to slow down their process and distract them." Nightmare looked at error with void eyes as he gave her flash backs that made error want to be sick; some of the things she'd been through holy BLEEP


	12. Social events no thanks

"Are you sure you want to meet up with them?" Sans asks as you both walk up from the lab "Well nows as good a time as any right; as long as the don't try to kill me heh," Sans laughed and told you no monsters in the underground killed unnecessarily anymore...still can't believe its been a year and I haven't introduced you to my friends yet heh it weird." You thought about it...he was right. "Your right sans what did you tell them about me it better not be bad." He snorted "No dude only good stuff heh..." and he pulled out a ketchup bottle "They just told me to let them ketchup with you," you laughed and his face light up "No fair you prepared that one!" You both laughed as you walked onwards and soon you were in a new area you'd never been. "Hey Sans I've never been anywhere other than snowdin strange isn't it." He looked at you "Yeah it is ain't it kiddo!" Finally after taking a boat ride from waterfall to hotland and a little walking you got to a giant lab where as soon as the doors opened you heard "Hiiii there," in several different places and you saw 9 monsters and a small human wave at you friendly.  
"Hi there...I'm (y/n)." Sans lead you over to a large sitting room area with several sofas/couches (what ever you call them) and you sat down with all the monsters. The first one to speak was some one you knew it was toriel smiling at you "(y/n) it's great to see you again child of course I knew I had to see you again so I came here." Then flower spoke up "Hi there smiley trash bag and puppet girl great to see you *mumbles something you don't understand* I knew I'd see you again and look here I am in BLEEEEEEP FLOWER POT!!!!" His voice was so sarcastic it was ridiculous "Hey there kid my names undyne head of the royal guard fufufufufufuf!" She was a fish a humanised fish cool you waved and smiled "H...hi I'm ....alphys...royal scientist." "Hi alphys!" Then was a larger goat monster a little bigger than toriel "Hello there I am king asgore but you may call me asgore." And after that the little human signed you something and Sans chipped in " Frisk doesn't really talk instead he signs he says hi I'm Frisk nice to meet you finally," "ohh ok hi there Frisk good to meet you too!" "Hello there darling my name is mettaton!" Said a overly dramatic robot "hello there mettaton im (y/n)" "You already know us (y/n)" ink and dream said in chorus "Me too." Papyrus stated "Umm yeah...so.. Hi everyone I'm (y/n) as you all know and I fell down here about a year ago and yeah not much more I guess... what about you guys?" After socialising for about 2 hours you and Sans left and said you goodbyes went back to snowdin and continued on your machine with Sans and after 10 hours "Sans, Sans, Sans we did it......SANS WE FINISHED IT!" You screamed at the currently sleeping skeleton "what why did you wake me....ohh well I'm tired of sleeping now what is it." You slapped your face in pity for him "Sans we... I finished the machine.." Sans starred at you "No way seriously ill call ink and dream and have them here for tomorrow so we can get started ok!" He said excitedly

Onlooking POV  
"God damn it she finished it BLEEP BLEEP BLEEPEDY BLEEP! nooohooohoo I'll just have to break it tomorrow and you'll help me," nightmare starred at error in frustration "Ok DuDe IlL HeLp Ok JuSt DoNt ShOw Me AnYmOrE fLaSh BaCkS oF hEr MeSsEd Up PaSt Ok!!" Error said while fearfully remembering the last two flashbacks each of them worst than the last so bad he couldn't even explain them now


	13. Really? You didn't.....

In a flash At 1pm precisely Ink and Dream were right next to the invention. "So its true you really did it huh...AWSOME now let's get to work." You nodded and asked Sans to get papyrus so you could start. After bringing out the machine into the middle of the snowdin forest you told everyone what to do. "Alrighty, let's get Sans here...um paps you stand here with ink and dream next to you...no that side..I'll stand here ok!" With every one stood in position Sans asked "So what do we actually DO?" You scratched your head for a moment "Oh yeah I remember you gotta pull out your souls ok..." and everyone did so you looked around "Ok now I'll pass down a needle and a bandage and in the order I say prick your soul then after 5 seconds patch up the hole and wait ok..." everyone passed down what they needed and nodded when ready "Integrity first so that's you Sans... walk up the the machine and leak a little magic from your soul into the blue slot ok.. good" he did this and afterwards bandaged his soul up "Next bravery so paps that's you.. do the exact same as Sans but into the orange slot...great..." Everything was going well and you could see the machine start to power up " Its working next patience so Ink your turn... this is going well." He did the same as the rest into his slot but then just as soon as you told Dream to start a dark black mist appear and from this emerged a evil black Sans "Brother What are you doing here you should go now.." you heard Dream say and so you presumed this was nightmare "I don't want HER screwing this up so I came to KILL her and without her you don't have determination to power that..." nightmare said and then pointed to you and suddenly there was black every where and only nightmare and three options FIGHT. MERCY and ACT. Unsure what do you touched ACT and suddenly more options can up onto a larger screen CRY, CALL FOR HELP and CHECK... you pressed call for help and you began screaming for help "SOMEONE HELP ME ANYONE I DONT KNOW WHAT TO DO...PLEASE..." nightmare began to speak "Heh...that won't help you now Now DIE!" He screamed menacingly at you he attacked you and you closed your eyes; after getting hit several times you looked up and the three options and hit fight and then it didn't do anything but it let you attack you didn't know how but after a couple minutes nightmare attacked and you tried to block it with you hands when a sudden loud boom was heard and you opened your eyes to see you had a bright laser looking light stream from your hands. Nightmare began screaming and you stopped and then there were the three options again and you pressed mercy and the blackness left and you were back next to Sans with nightmare on the floor he had only a half HP left... you fell down and collapsed almost dead...

Sans POV  
Holy BLEEP what the did she just do wow even I don't think I could ever do that I mean... I've defeated a hell a lotta charas but holy BLEEP. "Uh (y/n) are you alright...hey,HEY GUYS SHES COLLAPSED ON THE FLOOR HELP ME.." they helped me lift her of the snow and out of the corner of my eye I saw error running into a portal....


	14. Why Her?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will be in Sans POV and so will a couple chapters after because you are in a coma
> 
> Sorry it's short today

Ohhh God I really didn't know what to do anymore.... Ink and Dream have gone and paps is in his room as usual I could tell he was secretly panicking as well as me. She was in a coma state and couldn't hear anything I said but still. She was MAGIC BLEEPING hell but those damn puppet strings, I noticed they weren't there yesterday when she used all that magic but now god they attach to her every hour or so..BLEEP BLEEP... what if toriel or anyone else tries to talk to her what do I say...I'm gonna go up and check on her. "Sans.....Owww........" Great she's showing signs she's not dead she's talking in her coma ohh god I should probably get toriel to heal her she has blood everywhere and....oh BLEEP she's crying in her sleep and......."HOLY BLEEP PAPS GET IN HERE!" Her soul is shattering while I speak ohh no, oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no, "What is it Sans I was bus...AHHH GET TORIEL NOW!!!" He jumped back when he looked at her soul, pieces crumbling into my hand as I frantically tried to stick them back on. I put her soul back in got her phone out of her pocket and called Toriel "Hello this is toriel..oh hello (y/n) how are you?" "Toriel get down here now to my house urgently she's in trouble!" "Oh Sans this must be serious I'm coming I'll be there soon!" I ended the call and waited for toriel. As soon as Tori came through the door I lead her upstairs and took out (y/n) soul to show tori "AHHHHHHHHH OH MY GOD SANS WHAT DID YOU DO TO (Y/N) SHES DYING!!!" "Toriel I didn't do anything she used magic yesterday and this happened!!" "YESTERDAY WHY DIDNT YOU CALL MY THEN ALSO MAGIC YOU KNOW QUITE WELL HUMANS DONT HAVE MAGIC WHAT THE BLEEP ARE YOU ON ABOUT!" After that swear you knew Toriel was worried. toriel used some special healing magic meant to be used on human souls to patch up her soul then used regular magic to fix her major injuries.  
\----------------------------------------------- "You have a hell of a lot explaining to do Sans!...."


	15. Comas breaking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the brief absence but it was Christmas so yh-- sans POV for this chapter

It's been a month since (y/n) fell into her coma and I've had to explain to everyone what happened, it was a pain but now everyone visits at least once a week and she's began to move in her sleep so progress is being made. It's December and everyday her phone goes off with an alarm reminding me that every day she's in the coma she's missing out on her first Christmas in the underground and honestly... it's killing me. Heh paps loves Christmas and would always smile so much with each day nearing to the special time. Why did this happen... it was my fault... I didn't protect (y/n)...just like....just like I couldn't protect Papyrus... These tears running down my face are tears of self pity and I know it...well enough of that I have a job to do today and so does paps. Wiping the tears off my face, I walked up to his bedroom door "Paps you gotta get to work or you'll be late then undyne will be mad as hell at ME not YOU so get your lazy butt up." silence followed for about two minutes "FINE!!! *mumbling* I'll just go to sleep at my station any way BLEEPBLEEP. WHAT ABOUT YOU?" God he was so loud when he shouted "I'm taking the day off with (y/n), undyne allowed it." He groaned " why you not me?" I slapped my face in disbelief "Because she did ok?" He walked out the room passed me and slid his hoodie he left on the sofa on and teleported off.  
\-----------------------------------------------She moved her arms ever so slightly while you started at her soul and although it wasn't as crumpled and battered it was still cracked and encased it vines yet again. I sighed and got some scissors to try and experiment with her puppet strings. I tried to cut one but the scissors when right through... so did my hand... but then she spoke "Sans....are...can you....hear me?" I starred in awe should I answer? Oh course I should, don't be stupid Sans! "Yeah (y/n) I hear ya..." she slightly smiled and I was even more impressed "Sans.... Is it...Dec....ember...yet?" I new it was December but I had to check her phone for the date. "Yeah it is... infact it's the 22nd of December... so you better wake up soon....o...ok?" I could barely get the words out with out crying. "Sans... I want too.. ya know....but it's hard..... He's pulling me away with him... but I can't move away... now you're here he doesn't want to take me away.... Sans stay?....then I can't go either...ok?" A single tear rolled down her cheek "I will (y/n)!.but who's pulling you away..(y/n)...(y/n)?" Oh BLEEP I've lost her but still I'm not moving I'm staying here for as long as it takes for her to wake up!


	16. Christmas just got worse

I've been sitting here for three straight days now and she's only said three words: Sans, Help me... heh i have to admit I'm scared for her... but that won't change a thing will it heh.... but I need to call Dream and ink cause... well dreams the only virtue we need till paps... the real paps is back.  
\-----------———----------------------------- I've called them and them and they should be here in a couple minutes but still I don't want to leave her... Tomorrow's Christmas Day and all I want is her to wake up and Papyrus to come home. As I think this I feel the tears roll down my face I feel them but I make no noise just like every other time...*Ring* oh they're here I wipe the tears away and go down "Hey Sans how's (y/n).... she well or even awake?" Inks asking me so I just nod "Dream you need to come with me so we can finish the machines powering up." Dream nods and walks with me while ink goes to check up on (y/n). Once we got there Dream immediately pulled out his soul and I gave him a pin and a bandage. "Does it hurt?" He looks worried "No kid ya won't feel a thing." So he continues and after about a minute of flashing colours it powers up then just as a portal begins to open it shuts down as a loud piercing scream fills the silent town... we run back just to see a rather large human leave my house with blooded hands "Hey what were you doing in my home," he turns around "YOU.... you're the scum that tried to keep that whiny BLEEP alive," he's running towards me and now Dream vanishes "IM GONNA KILL YOU!" He looks serious but things just spiral downwards from here... especially for him..." So you're the abusive piece of BLEEP that hurt her.... hey buddy... wanna have a bad time?" I felt the anger rise in me and with a flash he's up in the air with a couple of bones straight through him I walk over... " how did you get down here? And how did you know she was here?" He coughed up blood " Did ya really thing I wouldn't put a tracer on her... jeez and for how I got down... well let's just say...I d..id..." he's dying brilliantly... the blood slowly leaving his body... wait (y/n)! I run up the stairs straight to my room....oh BLEEP OH BLEEP OH BLEEP OH BLEEP... she's bleeding bad like real bad... she's got a hole into her stomach. *SLAM... what the?... "Sans what happened who screamed Sans?" It was tori thank god! She'll heal (y/n) yeah "Tori come heal (y/n) quick or she'll die!" She rushed upstairs and screamed


	17. On the twelfth day of Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first section is your coma POV the second is sans POV HAPPY NEW YEAR guys \\(>•

You often have the same dreams over and over, Always the same, you're in a black void lost when a strange goopy mess walks(?) up to you and tells you to remember WD Gaster and that you need to show him your magic and so you do but afterwards he tells you the same thing "You are not normal... You are an anomaly in this time line..." but when he does... he doesn't speak he more uses hands? You've never even seen this language but you know it, like you've always known it but never used it. This goop man would ask you countless questions but this time he asked about sans "How is he doing?" Goop asked me "He's alright a little sad about papyrus though!" Oh no... you seem to be falling from this dream into a nightmare... it's like your worst fear... No it IS your worst fear! HE'S here and he's punching you really hard and it hurts more than usual. You have dreams like this a lot but sans is always there behind HIM ready to save you. But you can't see him, you scream as the blood rushes out of you; you cry and beg for sans to save you.................. BUT NOBODY CAME....... "SANS!!! HELP ME SANS!!! IT HURTS PLEASE SANS...." you let out an ear piercing scream........... BUT NOBODY CAME..................... you give up on crying for help; letting him grind a hole through your stomach... HE left and seemed like he wouldn't come back. "Why..? Why sans....I....trusted....you.....to save...m...me*coughs blood*...I..ne... I needed you...sans?" You give up and lie there on the brink of death but it was just a dream... how could a dream seem so real?!  
———-–------------------------------------- How? Could I let her down... Toriel began to heal her about a week and a half ago and I took her soul out today to see a hole the size of a meatball in her soul. I began to work on a replacement fill made of Alphys failed determination and a bit of her blood and I cut it to the same size as the whole hole but when I placed it in... The soul disintegrated the fragment into oblivion! Obviously this was a broken bond but I wonder who's and what bond could it be... her trust for me? No that's....probably.....no no no! I did not put this giant hole in her soul! Did I? I didn't, I didn't no, no, no , no I did... I should just die the only thing I'm good at is getting people hurt... what was that? A bright light filled the air around me and I ran towards it........god bless..."PAPS, IS IT YOU? Is it really you papyrus please be you please please please be you." And sure enough right before me stood my one and only brother "SANS IS THAT YOU NYEEH! YES IT IS I THE GREAT PAPYRUS!" I hugged him so hard. I love my brother I love him so. "Paps I've missed you so much I swear to god I won't ever take my eye socket of you again." I felt so happy I was crying and.... making sound again. "Tabia honest it's been really bonely without ya around... I met a human paps heh..." my brother finally! "SANS I HAVENT SEEN YOU IN THREE YEARS AND YOU MAKE A PUN!!! AS MUCH AS I HAVE MISSED YOU, WHAT ABOUT THE OTHER ME NYEH THE PORTAL WILL CLOSE SOON!" "Not to worry ill just head on through." Us paps walked through the portal and a faint "PAPYRUS IS THAT YOU BROTHER IVE MISSED YOU SO." That's nice there together too! "SANS WHAT ABOUT THIS HUMAN YOU SAY YOU MET?" Ohh yeah "She's called (y/n) and she's in a coma right now but you can meet her when she wakes up ok?" Papyrus smiled and as I pulled away from the hug I saw my face reflect in his tears and I wiped them away "SURE BROTHER LETS GO HOME!" I nodded and we walked back... THANK GOD HE'S BACK!


	18. Not a story chapter

Hi there guys I just want to say thank you so much the support I get is honestly really making my day so thank you I really appreciate it I will try to keep the daily updates but since school is starting back up I'm going to be really busy and again

It really means a hole lot!


	19. Nightmares that hurt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys just want to let you know that I worked ages on this one k also thx for all the support recently it means so much

BEFORE I BEGIN: I got 500 hits and so out of these six characters whoever gets the most votes in the comments I will do a whole chapter off of their POV the choices are: WD Gaster. Undyne. Mettaton. Flowey. Papyrus (in uswap). Chara.

You open your eyes to Sans sitting next to you in a chair half asleep and you try to talk to him. "Sans why?... Why did you let me down!? I told you to stay... I need you Sans without you I'm just a mess. Sans....Sans. Sans...Sans?" There is no reply from the skeleton only a low heavy sigh and a scowl. "Sans? Answer me god damn it!" And finally he does "Because you mean nothing to me. You never will and you never did... I only let you stay because I felt pity for you, I mean come on look at your self you have so many ugly scars and such a disfigured face... who would ever like you never mind LOVE you... YOUR JUST A MISTAKE." He said all this with no expression and you knew it was true and you still wished it wasn't. "Sans? You're right..*breaks down in tears* your ri....ght... so so sos so so o right!" He flashes his eye into that deep royal blue mist you very rarely get to see but every time you do you know some ones gonna have bad time and he just shakes his head at you. "Go back to the filth you came from!" And with that you feel yourself emerged in cold snow and the world is morphing around you and you remember everything: the scar on your hand; the scar on your left cheek; on your back; your arm and you remember the scars are everywhere and will never go away. You remember that you can never be fixed and you know you never forgot it just pushed it away... You thought if some one as magnificent and caring as Sans could care even the smallest bit about you that you could push it aside be happy for once. A voice spoke to you and you looked up to see a gaint child wearing a green and yellow jumper loom over you making you feel so pathetic and small; it said this "You scum, even controlling you is making me feel disgusted, ohh the beautiful pain in your eye, let me guess - oh wait I don't have to I could see... Why would he care about you... even if smiley trash bag IS an absolute idiot that comedian knows the difference between a real monster and a monster!" It laughs uncontrollably till blood pours from its eyes and mouth "I CONTROL YOU AND I KNOW HOW YOU FEEL BUT I ALSO KNOW THAT YOU ARE A PSYCO WITH PROBLEMS... you're so easy to control. Look at this ready, arm up..." and while pulling a string up your arm moves along " Dance you filth DANCE!" And it made you dance you couldn't stop it and you knew it "SANS HELP ME PLEASE!" It laughed again "I told you he doesn't like you he won't save you yet you still call after all the horrible things he said. Oh little filth gonna cry for sansy wa wa WA!" It mocked you.." PLEASE just leave me be PLEASE just leave me be!?" It smiled "ok for now but I'll be back and you are not going to like it!" And with that the child shrank and you felt yourself fall back into the room you knew too well but you could not move nor see but you knew where you were, the smell, the bed under you. You knew this room and it was so comforting to be back.  
\----------------------------------------------- Sans POV 

I sat there half asleep when suddenly she began speaking again "Sans why?.... why did you let me down!?...I told you to stay I need you Sans without you I'm just a mess....Sans....Sans...Sans....Sans?" I tried to think of what to say but the tears began flooding through her closed eye lids "I tried (y/n) I tried but I wanted paps back so I tried to protect you and paps but it didn't work! (Y/n) please I need you to wake up......please please please please...pl...ease. I need you please WAKE UP! *the tears fell of sans and her cheeks in a melodic sad tune* I Need you I love you (y/n) wake up.. my worlds split in half when you were here it was in half but when you and paps were gone I wanted to die so please please wake.....up?" I fell to the floor and papyrus came in to check on me but as soon as he saw me he picked me up and placed me on the sofa "paps?" He turned and looked at me "YES BROTHER?" "Paps I really have missed you truly... thank you for being my brother."he smiled and walked away back up to his room to sleep. But still something was wrong with (y/n) and I needed to find out what so I made mental notes on how I could wake her it then it hit me all I had to do was find a way into her dreams and wake her up there! Ok time to try it! I lay down and slept using my magic to connect mine and (y/n)s magic now time to get to work. Then it was all cold for me and I was standing watching giant figure whom I knew yet couldn't quite put my finger on pull at the strings connecting to her body like a puppet. I tried to run over to her and to help her but about half way I was stopped by an invisible wall "(Y/N) CAN YOU HEAR ME? YOU NEED TO WAKE UP OK! WAKE UP PLEASE!" I was screaming at the top of my lungs but she couldn't hear me but I could hear her "SANS HELP ME PLEASE!" And I wanted to but I didn't know how and after minutes of me trying to reach her we fell back into the rooms and I woke up on the sofa. What now?


	20. Compotition time

Ok so I mentioned this before but I will be having a competition for a whole chapter based off of one characters pov so vote in the comments for who you want to have a whole chapter in their daily life THE OPTIONS ARE:  
WD Gaster;  
Flowey;  
Papyrus (when he was trapped in us)  
Undyne  
Mettaton  
Chara  
SO VOTE IN THE COMMENTS FOR WHO YOU WANT TO SEE A WHOLE CHAPTER IN THEIR POINT OF VIEW NOW!!!


	21. Stupid thing

Hi guys I did literally JUST write a chapter for you but guess what the website crashed and logged me out just as I finished it I feel so sick right now 


	22. Resets begin

I decided to try again tomorrow and now the time is here I feel nauseous and scared but I have to do it. Why is something that should be natural to me so hard to do... it took 5 hours for me to get to sleep and once I did I was in a black void again and so was (y/n). I ran to her again this time I made it. "(Y/n) wake up you have to wake up!" She turned to look at me but her eyes and cheeks were doused with tears. "Sans...no more games why are you here you don't care about me so why are you here?" I was confused but she seemed to be falling asleep? "No no I care about you and you need to get up and..and...and wake up because there are people in this world who care about you and...and they need you!" She looked disappointed with me "Sans look..." she pulls out a soul that's breaking and shattering and has a hole in it. "Sans I'm dying!...I've got about 30 seconds left!" And the tears started running from my face and I was wasting time precious time! "Listen (y/n) whatever this dream me said it's not true god damn it ...you need to reset ok? Just please?" She was struggling to breathe "Sans....I... tell me?... do you actually care about scum like me? No more games!?" I took a deep breathe. "Yes I care and I want you to wake up ok...I need you to wake up! Because...I...I...I...I LOVE YOU (Y/N) WAKE UP!" She smiled up at me and I clang onto her as she began to fall dead. "Sans...I.." she was gone. No no no NO NO NO why every time i cared someone ruined it. "What a shame comedian your little toys gone....bye bye...*insane laughter* oh your pain is my joy! What?...what's happening?" The world around me became dark and grey. I knew this feeling it was a reset! "Yes she did it!"  
\----------------------------------------------- Still Sans) 

Back into the previous "load" I got out of bed and ran to the ruins door. "Knock knock* TORIEL LET ME IN TORIEL LET ME IN!" Soon she opened the door. "Sans my, what is?" I ran past her. "Sans that is quite rude! Where are you going Sans?" She was following me as I ran to the mountains enterance. Finally I was there just as a large black blob started falling from the surface and as it fell further it became the human I love with all my soul and I caught her seconds before she hit the floor. "Sans I..I LOVE YOU!" And she hugged me so tight I could feel it through my (super thick) hoodie. "Me too (y/n) me too!" And after introducing her to Toriel (y/n) showed me her options menu "there's no reset or load what if one of us dies?" I looked deep in her eyes "that won't happen." But just as I said it I felt a sharp pain go through my soul. "You spoke to soon you smiley trash bag." And chara appeared before me, "Sans....that wasn't me...I wouldn't stab you!" The tears fell from her (e/c) eyes and I looked and mouthed I know as I felt my soul dusting up and so did I.  
\----------------------------------------------  
(Y/n)s pov 

You stabbed him but YOU didn't stab him? You killed him You loved him and now You can't reset and it's making you stab Toriel over and over and over and over! "Reset time!" And it reset and You did the same thing but this time You stabbed yourself and did the exact same over and over and over until finally You gave in and stopped fighting and You let it kill you. But it didn't reset and you were floating above them all as a ghost. This is what it meant by the torture. How long will this go on?


	23. Without my everything I am nothing

You float above them but they can't see you or hear you. This time it, chara, made you kill yourself and only your self so Sans was left alone with your dead body. It hurt so much to be without him. You floated down to Sans and tried to touch him but you went straight through him. "Sans?... can...can you hear me? PLEASE Sans!" He was there crying and screaming at chara."RESET! RESET GOD DAMN IT!" Chara was laughing hysterically but the laughter was dead, empty and almost fake. And you felt almost as empty as the void. "Chara...please I can't live like this, without him please don't leave us apart!" You were crying your eyes out and you couldn't help it. "Sorry puppet, I pull the strings, You do the dance." Chara looked up at me. Sans seemed confused. "What?...(y/n) are you there? Can you hear me?" Chara laughed again. "Comedian I'm suprised you didn't notice sooner? Of course little puppets here where else would she be? She can hear you. But you can't hear her!" And with that chara left then you noticed that Toriel had slowly backed away this time and was no where to be seen.  
\-----------------------------------------------  
Sans POV) 

She was gone. But she was here. I struggled so hard to get to her and to help her and now she's dead. What was the point. I felt like straight up stabbing myself but I knew she wouldn't want that maybe.... could i?....no!......I'll try it. "(Y/n) if you can hear me, follow me!" I knew if maybe I could get her to some how write down her words then she could talk!? After going back to the house I got out a pen and paper and set them down. "Try to write or something!" And suddenly the pen lifted and began to write. "Sans I don't think it'll show up!" But I stared at it in awe. "But it did, (y/n) listen I think we can create a machine to...this is stupid.....bring you back but you wouldn't be...you! You would be a....monster but I don't know what kind of a monster?" The pen lifted and I waited scared of her reply. "Sans I don't care what I look like only that I'm with you!" I smiled. "But I'm going to need help..."


	24. Machine no.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so short but I'm real busy

Ghost you view.

 

You float around snowdin and look up at the crystals wedged in the dark cavern ceiling and you shiver as a cold feeling rushes through your body. "So....this is what I had to endure...for countless years...for you it's only been what three days?" Chara appeared in front of you and for some strange reason you felt as if chara liked talking to you. "Well....chara....I at least know you had a great view!?.... who am I kidding...chara please reset?" You looked longingly into charas cold red eyes and begged. "I.....no...no....why should I? It was YOU who wouldn't notice me...so you can go.....go kiss your little boyfriend why don't you! Oh wit I killed you, you cant!" Charla seems agitated. "What do you mean...wouldn't notice you?!?" You look down puzzled. "When I would talk to you sit next to you and try to hug you!" You starred at chara and questioned if this was real or a lie. "I haven't even seen you before my coma." Chara sighed. "Never mind anyway I'm not going to reset I like your suffering." And with that "daylight" hit and chara left. You floated back down to the lab to see Sans with Dream and ink and this time another skeleton too? You picked up a piece of paper and a pencil. "Who is he and how's the machine going?" Sans stopped briefly and replied. "He is error and he's here to help also the machine is a quarter done we were working all night.!" The other skeletons look at Sans as if he's crazy..." Oh yeah...guys this is (y/n) I'm talking to!" They looked surprised. "B...but I thought the magic....how? Wtf...there is no one else here!" Error replied. "She's a ghost almost and this is how we communicate." He held up the piece of paper You wrote on and everyone just went "ohhhh" and went back to work. Sans wrote on the paper. "Follow me." And then he walked away and you followed him. "(Y/n) ya here?" You brought the paper and pencil and he nodded. "Listen on your phone there was a message....it's your birthday in 4 days?" You wrote quickly. "Yes Sans don't tell anyone and I don't mind if I'm a ghost on my bday but I just was to not speak of it again yet." "Why? Listen (y/n) I love you but it's your birthday I'm going to get the machine done!" You sigh and you both walk back into the lab.


	25. Almost you

Ghost view: After deciding to take a nap, you slowly begin to dream away and with each passing minute your closer to being....you? No you think of being in a body not as being you but as being....alive,maybe? Despite not being able to think of a word for it you continue dreaming. Sans was there sat next to you, maybe you were on the couch? Anyway you and Sans are sat down watching some random anime when all of a sudden, he stares at you and you turn your glance away from the anime and look at him. "(Y/n), you look... different like this.....as a monster." He randomly says. "Well I'd imagine it's not what you expected?"you reply nervously. "I don't like it." He says blankly. "What?.....but?...Sans you said it didn't matter!" You are completely shocked. "Goodbye....(y/n)" he had no expression on his face and said it with no emotions. Then he proceeded to pull out his Gaster blaster and blast you to dust. You look around you and are in a familiar and almost safe place....the void. "W.D GASTER....HELLO ARE YOU HERE?" 

**"child....yes I'm always present. Why are you here?"**

 

"I don't know!"

 **"child don't cry, because someone cares about you... go please sans needs you now he is fighting with papyrus...and the machine is finally ready...take your chance for me!"**  He managed to speak this time.

you didn't even notice the damp tears wetting your cheeks but they were there. You nodded and woke up.

"I DONT KNOW SANS! WHY WOULD I? AND WHY WONT YOU TELL ME ABOUT THE HUMAN AND THE BASEMENT?!" Papyrus was screaming louder than usual.

"GEE I DONT KNOW PAPYRUS MAYBE BECAUSE ITS MY DAMN BUSINESS? AND JUST MAYBE THIS IS DOWN TO ME!?" Sans was stressed and you could tell as his skull began to steam up almost.

"I ONLY CARE ABOUT THE HUMANS HEALTH! AND AS WELL TELL ME MORE ABOUT THE RESETS AND WHY YOU THINK I KNOW WERE THIS REMOTE YOU SPEAK OF IS?!" They were screaming now throwing things at each other.

"BECAUSE ITS IMPORTANT FOR (Y/N)S HEALTH THAT YOU DONT KNOW AND I DO! WHERE ARE THE BUTTONS!" He started crying and soon was on the floor in a messy heap.

"papyrus...PLEASE it's really important and if I don't know where they are I'm going to kill myself... she needs me! Can't you just help me?"

you grab a note book and pencil.

_"Sans, please don't fight! I can help you and fighting with your brother only makes it worse! Ok?"_

"(y/n), is that you?"

"How charming you want to be together well unless you turn me back from a ghost I won't let you turn her back!" It was chara. 

"Fine, I take it you have the buttons?"

"Yes comedian!"

"lets go then..." he had coldness in his voice and eyes

 


	26. Your new image

Chara drifts over to a spot marked with an X and waits.

"So this will really work?" They sounded scared.

"Maybe....Not?" Sans was clearly uncertain whether or not it would work but continued to power up the machine and use chara as a guinea pig.

"So what monster will I be?" They were asking a hell of a lotta questions.

"What monster do you want to be?" Sans looked at chara with curiosity 

"A goat! Like toriel...please!" Chara looked embarrassed to say it.

"Well just think about toriel then." Sans said plainly. Then flipped a switch on the remote. "Stay calm and think about toriel." And then a bright flash filled the room and after 5 minutes it went away.

Standing where Chara's ghost once floated was a small goat monster.

"it worked! I'm a goat! I need to find Mom!" And with that they ran out into the morning towards the ruins end.

"So....it worked heh! Time for your turn do the exact same as they did!" Sans looked astonished.

You took out your note pad and floated over to the X then wrote.

"Ok I'm ready, Go!"

and you blanked on what you thought about. You forgot what you thought about but still thought about it. Then after 3 mins or so you emerged from the light. 

"(Y/n)....... that's a rather.....fitting choice?" Sans looked at you, stared at you. 

He gave you a mirror........So that's what you thought of....


	27. Together at last

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of your journey--  
> May add some extras like- paps time in US or what it may have been like if this was in UF or a story in DT etc

So... you're now a skeleton, I mean it's no surprise you thought of that but still, what's it gonna be like now? Normal I guess.  
"So...you're a skeleton, that's actually pretty cool...I guess now you'll find my jokes to be a bit more humerus now?" Sans looked at you with a smile (as always).  
"Seriously.... well now your jokes won't be as bonely as before!" The two of you burst out laughing.  
Suddenly ink, Dream and error ran into the room.  
"It worked? That's awesome!" Ink shouted  
"Ohhh wow your a skeleton now!" Said dream.  
"Seriously kid there are a skele-ton of choices and you choose that....nice." Said error.  
You shrugged and sans motioned you upstairs and everyone followed.  
"ONE, TWO, THREE, FOUR, FIVE.....THATS MORE THAN BEFORE AND SANS WHERE IS THE HUMAN?" Papyrus questioned sans.  
"Well paps the human was killed and is now a skeleton." Sans said casually  
"WHAT????? WHY WAS I NOT INFORMED!" Papyrus sounded upset over it.  
"Papyrus don't be upset. Don't worry I'm sure sans did it to surprise you!" You said trying to make the sad skeleton happy and it worked.  
"Yeah paps it was a secret That's all!" Sans agreed.

 

3rd person POV 

So with everyone happy and reunited with a loved one the story ends here.

What happened with chara and tori:  
Chara ran to the ruins and as soon as toriel was insight they ran to her and said.  
"Mum it's me chara.... I'm sorry I was such a horrible person please forgive me mum I love you!" And broke into tears then toriel forgave them and they are now living with her in the ruins.

What about Gaster:  
After the successful day sans and papyrus with the help of (y/n) somehow managed to pull him out of the void and into their timeline as a ghost then used the machine on him and now they all live In the house together.

Finally- I may add some side chapters or maybe make a collection of stories from different AUs for example- Underswap-underfell etc so stay looking out for them and the competition I posted is still up so vote now for an extra chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me if u like it


End file.
